Cash Cab
Cash Cab (or Ca$h Cab) is a game show on the Discovery Channel (based on the British game show of the same name) set in New York City (Chicago in the spin-off series) where people who hail a specially-designed taxicab get a chance to win money by answering a series of trivia questions as they move toward their destination. Format When contestants hail the Cash Cab, the host sets off lighting and music consisting of a switchboard that is connected to an iPod and the car stereo. The Video Bonus monitor is a DVD player that is embedded to the back of the front passenger seat. After the host sets off the lighting and music, the contestants are informed of the rules and are given the chance to opt out of playing. More often than not, players usually opt in. In the first two seasons of the New York version, the first four questions were worth $25 apiece, the next four questions were worth double, or $50, and every question after that was worth $100. A missed question results in a strike. Three strikes, and all money is lost as well as the players being evicted on the spot. On Cash Cab: After Dark, and beginning with Season 3 of the New York version (and carrying over to the Chicago version, as well as the Las Vegas and Frost/Nixon specials), the question values were doubled to $50 for the first four questions, $100 for the next four, and $200 for every question after that. Starting in Season 4 of the New York version (and carrying over to the Chicago version, as well as the Las Vegas special), some rides are designated as "Double Rides", which double the question values to $100 for the first four, $200 for the next four, and $400 for all questions after that. If the players are stumped, they have two "shout-outs" similar to the lifelines of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. One is the "Mobile Shout-Out", which involves calling someone for the answer on a mobile phone (either provided by the host or by the player), and the other is the "Street Shout-Out", which allows a contestant to ask someone on the street. In the revived version of Cash Cab, "Mobile Shout-Out" was replaced by "Social Media Shout-Out", where Ben will go live on Facebook and let the Cash Cab fans join in to provide the answer. If the players accumulate $200 or $300 ($400 or $600 on a Double Ride) or more and the cab hits a red light, a "Red Light Challenge" question is asked; this is a question with multiple answers. If the player(s) get all parts of the answer correct, they get an extra $250 ($500 on a Double Ride). There are no penalties for incorrect answers, so the players can call out whatever they think is part of the list of correct answers until they get all of them, or until time runs out. If they miss the question, they do not get a strike, nor do they lose any money, and they have 30 seconds to accomplish this. Starting in Season 4 of the New York version (and carrying over to the Chicago version, as well as the Las Vegas special), a second Red Light Challenge will be played if the players accumulate $1,000 or more. If the players make it to their destination without striking out, they are given a choice to either take the money or risk it all for double-or-nothing on a Video Bonus question. A video clip is played and a question accompanies it. A right answer doubles their money, but a wrong answer loses it all. Bravo Reboot On July 2, 2019; the network Bravo'Cash Cab' Game Show Reboot Ordered By Bravo With Ben Bailey As Hostdecided to revive the show with original host Ben Bailey, according to the details, Each episode will feature three games, and much like the original series it will all start the second the contestant enters the Cash Cab. If the passenger can answer enough questions correctly before making it to their destination, they'll win big bucks. However, three wrong answers and they're kicked out of the Cash Cab and back on the street". along with the traditional street shout-out, which allows players to ask passers-by for assistance, contestants in the revival will also get one social media shout-out. According to the source, taping began in the summer, but it will begin airing in the fall. On September 19, 2019; it was announced that BravoBravo's Revival of Popular Game Show CASH CAB Premieres Monday, Oct. 7!will begin airing the reboot on October 7 of this year. It will air later every Sunday through Thursday after that starting October 13, 2019. Inventor Based on the British version by Adam Wood Rating For the first two seasons. From Season 3 onwards; After Dark episodes had a DL for Dialogue and Language. Trivia Reruns of the program were allowed for syndication and are available in select markets. It has recently been announced that the Discovery Channel brought back Cash Cab in 2017. In a GSN commercial for the show, Ben Bailey explained other ideas before coming up with Cash Cab. There was "Cash Carriage", "Cash Balloon", "Mile High Cash", "Cash Ambulance", "Cash Gondola", "Cash Time Machine" and "Cash in Space". At the end of the commercial, Ben Bailey quotes 'Yeah, I think we made the right choice'. Similar Shows Pumped! The Bus Stop Game Additional Pages Cash Cab/Merchandise Cash Cab/Quotes & Catchphrases Links Official Site (1) - Discovery Channel Official Site (2) - Syndication [http://www.liontv.com/Usa/Productions/Cash-Cab Cash Cab Lion TV Website] Bravo Website [http://www.liontv.com/Usa/Productions/CASH-CAB-LAS-VEGAS Cash Cab: Las Vegas Lion TV Website] [http://www.liontv.com/Usa/Productions/Cash-Cab-Chicago Cash Cab: Chicago Lion TV website] [http://dsc.discovery.com/fansites/cashcab/game/cashCab_0.17.swf Official Cash Cab online game] [http://dsc.discovery.com/fansites/cashcab/quiz/quiz.html Another official Cash Cab online game] [http://store.discovery.com/cash-cab/index.php?v=discovery_shows_cash-cab Cash Cab merchandise from the Discovery Channel Store] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahnJfkLAx_A Cash Cab: Las Vegas intro] Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:No Penalty for Wrong Answer Category:No Deduction for Wrong Guess Category:Comedy Category:Gambling Category:3 Strikes Category:Traveling Game Shows Category:British Formats Category:Long-Running Category:Revivals Category:Discovery shows Category:Bravo shows Category:MGM Television Category:2005 premieres Category:2012 endings Category:2017 premieres Category:2018 endings Category:2019 premieres